Withstanding
by Shinitenshi-deathangel
Summary: Sequel to Being Used. The death of someone affects us all; but does the death of a pilot have anything to do with the new threat that suddenly appeared? Read and find out...


Hey people! One of the sequels that i've been planning for Being Used! Please review!

* * *

_After Colony 197, the world and the colonies were supposedly at peace. Then came the threats from UOC, which led to another battle in which the gundam pilots saved the world again, except this time, they had help, from five girls: Viper, Paine, Kitty, Sakura and Blade. Piloting the gundams: Pyro Death Angel, Death Strike, Neko, Sky Demon and Electromaniac, UOC's leader and second-in-command, Nathan and Ryo were defeated with the help of Katia Rose and Kiyo Wang. Peace was once again restored but then…the famous pilot 01 of Wing Zero disappeared during a mission, leaving his loved ones distressed and eventually, they gave up on the search…but few ever get over the death of one close to them..._

Viper stared out at the rain from her bedroom window. It was the weekend and she had a break from work. Thank god. Between being a Preventer and getting a somewhat useful education, she was dead tired these days.

Sighing, she flung herself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'_I used to love the rain so much…'_ she thought to herself and couldn't help but grin. She used to love the rain so much because it was one of those times when she had time to herself and could walk, and fool around in the rain without anyone knowing. Back then, she had so much to be responsible for; Kitty was one thing she had always been worried about, her friends and the gang was another, the last had been the last priority and that had been herself. She had always been wishing for some time to actually care for her own health but now…it seemed she had too much time for herself.

The phone rang shrilly then, disturbing her thoughts.

"Hello?" she asked, slurring the word a bit since her head was hanging upside down from the bed.

"Viper!" Paine's voice said happily.

"What is it?" she slurred the words again, too lazy and tired to sit up.

"Hey, are you drunk? You sound drunk"

"No…" Viper yawned.

"Really…" Paine said disbelievingly.

"Really, I'm not!" Viper insisted, "I'm just upside down so it's hard to talk"

"Oh…I'm gonna try that later!" Paine said, "Anyways, I called 'cause apparently you turned your cell phone off and Sakura and Kitty's been trying to reach you for two hours"

"They couldn't have just called this number?"

"You know them…they have speed dial on their phones and all that and they're out at the mall so they obviously don't remember the number"

Viper rolled her eyes, "Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"Yeah…they randomly decided to call you and see if you wanted to go to the mall"

Viper yawned, "Alright…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…it'll do me good to take out all my stress on someone…like Kitty"

"You're so nice to her"

Viper gave a laugh in response and hung up.

In the car ride to the mall, Viper was pretty much entranced with the rain. People who didn't know about her bad experience with rainy days thought she was crazy and left her alone after that.

It had all started about two years ago…three months after Heero and Viper had gotten married…

* * *

"_I have a mission" Heero said._

"_Yeah…where to?"_

"_Antarctica…" Heero frowned._

"_What's wrong with the south pole?"_

"_There's been a huge amount of metals being shipped there these days"_

"_You think there's something going on?"_

"_Yeah…that's why I'm checking it out"_

"_Be safe" Viper said, giving him a kiss. Heero laughed, "You're talking to the same person who for the first month, couldn't even get into the car without receiving a speeding ticket…" he commented._

"_Yeah…oh well…be safe anyways"_

"_Will do" Heero said. Viper stared after him. Finally, finally, he was becoming more and more human-like. Not like Duo, thank god, but enough of a human that people weren't immediately afraid of him by sight.

* * *

_

_Many weeks later

* * *

_

"_Preventer Pyro" Lady Une said sternly. Viper jumped to attention, quickly the screen on her laptop._

"_I need to talk to you" she said a bit solemnly. Viper got a sinking feeling in her stomach at those words. It had better not be about…_

"_It's about Preventer Wing"_

_That bit of hope went out the window…_

"_What is it?" she asked, a tight knot forming in her stomach._

"_He's failed his mission…"_

"_Meaning?" Viper narrowed her eyes._

"_Failed…as in he was incapable of completing it…they found out about him being a Preventer…he's no longer among us, Viper"_

_Viper's eyes widened and the brought her knees up to her chest, "What…Heero…he can't be…I'd have known if he were dead!"_

_Lady Une gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, but it's true…"_

_Then, for the first time in a long time, Viper couldn't hold back her tears. They flowed freely down her cheeks…

* * *

_

"Hi guys!" with the way Viper talked, no one could ever know that she still wasn't over the death of Heero.

"Hey…you're late" Kitty said impatiently.

"Well, excuse me, Mrs. Kitty Barton if I can't use my powers to get rid of cars in my way" Viper rolled her eyes.

Kitty grinned.

Sakura sighed, "At least you're here! She's hyper and she's been driving me insane!"

Viper gave a laugh, "No doubts there"

"Aw; you're all so mean!" Kitty pouted.

Sakura laughed, "Anyways, we just decided to bring you out to shop today" she told Viper, "You've been so busy with work, we haven't really talked"

Viper shrugged guiltily, "Sorry…but…it's a habit nowadays"

"We know…" Kitty had a serious tone for once. Her eyes were sad, remembering Heero.

"Anyways" Viper tried to change the subject, "Let's say we get going"

"Right!" Sakura smiled.

They headed for a clothes shop. The moment they stepped inside it, though, something rocked the building…

* * *

How'd you like it? A bit depressing-like at first, I know...but...it'll get better; promise!


End file.
